Death Battle Fanon Wiki's most wanted Sm4sh fighters
This is for the whole DB Fanon wiki community. Each person can add their most wanted fighter for Sm4sh, and that character cannot have been in any Smash game already (Basically no recurring characters). Note: Since all of the DLC Characters have been announced and 5mash hasn't been confirmed, this list can be edited by any one as the character they wanted for Sm4sh or the character they want for 5mash. Aravy2002 Gallade This is unusual but if another pokemon character is joining Smash it would have to be between Gallade and Sceptile. But I choose Gallade for numerous reasons # He's a Pokemon suited for battle and combat.Look at his appearance! # He has a lot of moves for projectiles and Close-Range Fighting. # Final Smash-Mega Gallade or Gallade can use Close Combat (similar to Triforce Slash) which sends the opponent flying, then can finish them off with a giant psycho cut! # Gallade is a middle Weight with significant speed and attack. # Gallade has a lot of defensive options too. # Costumes can easily work on Gallade # He will look cool fighting Meta Knight :) Arigarmy Now it's Reyn time! I love the Xenoblade series, and Reyn is probably my favorite characters out of the whole series including X. Beforehand, I would've chosen the great Waluigi, but the dream is dead until Smash 5 is announced. I still cry. I can imagine his moveset being implemented from his original set of arts and maybe borrowed some from other users like Shulk has with some of his A Attacks. >tfw Shulk stole War Swing For a final smash, we all know that Chain Attack first comes to mind, but we have three choices : Sharla, Fiora, and Melia. Being a ladies man, this suits him perfectly. But if you look at the character himself and whatever, I find that Sharla and Fiora are a better combination. Also don't make me tell you about all the other groups of games that barely get any representatives but apparently have 4th place on the list of most characters. I'm looking at you Waifu Simulator Fire Emblem. As for a 3rd Party rep, well... Shut up I main him. Anyways, I feel like Dan could be a somewhat potential fighter in his own right. Imagine him like an aerial Ryu, jumping higher and having a better recovery somehow. Also if you remember, he can fuel his super gauge by taunting. Well say if you taunt in Smash, you either get a buff or you can heal yourself, which can be pretty handy. Hey, at least it's not a complete clone. BMHKain I like Ridley... HOWEVER, I wasn't impressed by his appearance in PROJECT M. And with the Ice Climbers gone (FOR ONCE.), I believe his role should be taken... by someone whom despite a Trophy appearance in Brawl, and not even a Assist Trophy appearance... Rundas is very underappreciated by Metroid standards... As a Bounty Hunter, he specializes in Controling, and Manipulating Ice. Unlike the Ice Climbers, though, he could create ice in many more ways... *A secondary defense he could break. *Gliding on ice as an UP+B *Being one of the few characters with advantage as a trap setter, or even use Samus' charge shot, but Frozen. His Final Smash would allow him to even use his Hypermode state for a temporary period of time. Allowing him to be a better rival to the one who defeated him in battle: Samus herself. Despite his arrogance as a Bounty Hunter, being more of a loner, I'm not the only person who thinks he SHOULD be in either. Some threads out there state many decent reasons, better than mine as to how, and why Rundas should be considered a better Metroid character to fight Samus one last time than Ridley. Think: Energy, and other tools X Ice Manipulation The BEST Nintendo could do besides Pokémon, there were already many Pokémon on this list so Delphox would be unoriginal... Besides, I'd WANT a character so badly to pretty much say in PALUTENA'S GUIDENCE: "You just got served, Viridi!", right in front of her face! And this is coming from someone who wants to see Playstation All-Stars ROUND 2 someday... :P BTW, did I also mention I HATE VIRIDI?! Not that I have anything against Kid Icarus, or anything... >_<' Grnmachine1 Lana. What can i say, im a Hyrule Warriors fanboy! Lana would be a very good representation, given she's the only good guy that's also game exclusive. on, and before you say, "we hav 2 many loz charecters" HYRULE WARRIORS IS NOT A ZELDA GAME. Its a spinoff. Anyway, she has 3 weapons, which would make a moveset easy to make. And considering Hyrule Warriors is now (likely) getting a 3ds port, it might make sense. Ganime Shantae Normally I would've put in someone like Isaac or Sash Lilac, but Shantae wins out. She has been on many Nintendo systems (GBC, DS, 3DS, and Wii U), and all of the spells and items she has could be used in her moveset. Another Female and 3rd party to the mix. And lastly her new game coming gives her even more of a chance, hopedfully she'll make it. WarpStar930 Bandana Dee Bandana Dee has been in the background of Kirby games, but he's been important. He'd be unique because he has a spear! Cool huh? Not very awesome, but I just find him likeable. BonBooker Inkling YOU'RE A KID NOW, YOU'RE A SQ- Sorry, sorry. Anyways, I am voting for the Inkling from Splatoon in the Smash Ballot. Even though I want mah bois Paper Mario and Bandanna Dee reking some scrubs, I went with the Inkling because he/she has great moveset potential, plus, it would be a great way to advertise Splatoon. Also, on an unrelated note, can we please get Skullgirls on the Wii U so I can vote for Peacock? :P Pikatoo Lloyd Lloyd has a wide range of moves and So Many Possibility he would be different from all the other swordsman cuz he has two swords he did Nintendo good on the Gamecube and Wii and he needs the support he and he's already on the good side of Nintendo. What who did you think i was going to pick Goku.... Maybe Ahomeschoolingroudon Isaac I'll be honest Isaac is probably one of the best choices you can have for a Smash Bros character. He's been around for a while and has even made it as an Assist Trophy in Brawl. So we know that they could use him. Also he has a wide variety of moves he could use for specials or final smashes. Here's how I'd see it Normal B: Fiery Blast Side B: Shuriken Up B: Lift Down B: Wild Growth Final Smash: Judgement And his signature attack Move could be used as a grab. So, who's with me on this one? Castro717 If someone deserved that spot since Brawl (or perhaps Melee?), than it is defintitely Bomberman! He exists for like 40 years already, and has many awesome games. No really, the games are really awesome. People who don't know him or only heard of him may think he only spams bombs, but not true, he has many awesome tools to fight, and just like the other guest stars, Bomberman had many Nintendo appearances. Let's expand the #bombernation by voting for him! http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Er.jpgfor the #bombernation Quauntonaut We really need Inkling in sm- god damnit Bon. Well, here's the next best thing. We all know and love The Legend of Zelda, riiiiiiight? And it didn't get any new characters! So we should get the best character in the entire franchise in Smash TINGLE! TINGLE TINGLE KOOLOO LIMPAH! Hahaheheahaha... No. Really, we need arguably one of the best villains from one of the best Zelda games. ... ... ... "Just look above you... If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it!" Expecting Ghirahim? BUT IT WAS ME, MAJORA! Thats right, we need Majora in this damn game. "Ohh but quaunt Skull Kid's already an assist trophy." They did something for Toon Link appearing in Spirit Tracks, why can't they do the same for Majora? Just simply not have his assist trophy appear whenever Majora's in a match. His final smash could easily be Majora's Wrath or bringing down the moon for some major damage! Plus, we need more villains! Majora is my 2nd most wanted after the Inklings and we need this coo-coo guy in the Melee! Er, Braw-er, for Wii U and 3DS. Char Blaziken Reasons: * We need more Fire elementals in this game. * He Seems to be a perfect anti Lightweight Character (High Jump kick FTW) * Mega Blaziken is one of the best Megas, and should be added. LionKeybladeWielder Sora Sora is honestly one character who NEEDS to be in Smash.In all honesty,there's a lot to work with.He's got a wide variety of combos,and if he makes it into Smash,I would main the fuck outta him.I mean,he and Link are my favorite characters of all time,and really,he has like,loads of moves to work with.Firaga,Thundaga,Blizzaga,Sonic Blade,Ragnarok are likely attacks. Sora Unlocks a battle for Sma5h or bust. Golden-Sans78 Phoenix Wright Phoenix Wright being in Smash Bros. would be kind of both amazing and stupid. Just like in Marvel vs Capcom 3, he could be more of a tactical fighter, though he could also be pretty fast too. * B: OBJECTION shout * <>B: Get 'em, missile! * ^B: Sneeze jump * vB: Investigation counter * FS: GUILTY! King K. Rool King K. Rool is a obvious one. He has been requested MANY times with many wanting him in Smash. He could be a heavyweight character with amazing K.O potential, but be really slow in return. *B: Kannonball *<>B: Krown toss *^B: Helekopter *vB: Belly Flop *FS: Kredits Ridley Dispite the fact that Ridley is "too big for Smash oooooh", I think this guy has great potential. He could play kinda like Bowser, but a heck of a lot faster and with wings. * B: Fireball * <>B: Claw Swipe/drag * ^B: Wing leap * vB: Tail swing flip * FS: Meta Ridley Sandbag Every fighting game has a joke character, and I feel like Sandbag fits the bill pretty well. He could use the items in the game as attacks and have great defence. * B: Item pluck * <>B: Launched * ^B: Jetpack * vB: Home run Bat * FS: Sandbag rain People who r 2 layz don't write their own info * Ninten * Dante * Tails * Shovel Knight * Chibi-Robo * Geno * Wolf * Dan Hibiki * Bandana Waddle Dee * Jeff Andonuts * Proto Man * Shovel Knight Category:Community